Happy Birthday, Hachiko
by tearsbehindthemask
Summary: Whenever Nana and Hachi are close to each other they feel a bond that may be something stronger than friendship. As both women have difficulty expressing and acknowledging their feelings, a new question arises: Could this be love? WARNING: YURI NanaxHachi


**Hi readers! Okay, now for something completely different: A Nana Fanfic. A Nana fanfic containing yuri; now that's what you call a change of pace :p (I think I got rid of my writer's block now=D *happy dance*)**

**I wrote this story for my dearest Hachiko, one of my best friends, who has been waiting for me to write this story for a long time. I wrote this story in honour of her twentieth birthday since meaningful days like that call for a special gift.**

**This is the first yuri story I've ever written, it was quite scary as a writer of yaoi stories to move on to this unfamiliar territory; I am, however, glad that I did and hope you will enjoy this story.**

**Enjoy reading!**  
><strong>Lots of love, Tearsbehindthemask<strong>

Hachi was standing in the kitchen of her apartment, she was cleaning up the kitchen and hummed a song that had been stuck in head for at least three days.  
>Last night, Nana, Hachi's namesake and housemate, had brought her band mates Yasu, Nobu and Shin home after their concert and Hachi was now cleaning up the mess they'd left after their little 'after party'.<br>It wasn't like Hachi minded cleaning up after them. She loved the band, she loved Blast and the songs they played. She loved their lyrics, Nana's voice singing them and Nana's…  
>Hachi blushed. Her thoughts were wandering off again.<br>It was not like Hachi was having any impure thoughts at this moment, she just thought about the fact that she loved Nana with all her heart; but that just meant that Nana and Hachi were true friends, right?  
>Being a girl with very romantic thoughts about life, Hachi had often wondered whether Nana and she were actually soul mates.<br>Since they shared the same name and the same apartment it didn't seem like such a far-fetched idea.  
>Hachi smiled to herself and shook her head. No, Nana couldn't be her soul mate. Her future husband would be her soul mate and Nana probably found her soul mate in Ren, her boyfriend.<br>The sound of the front door opening pushed Hachi's thoughts away from the subject.  
>"I'm home!" Nana's voice sounded from the hallway and in a few seconds, Nana appeared in the kitchen wearing old jeans and a loose red shirt that was probably meant for men.<br>Compared to Hachi, who was dressed neatly in a frilly soft-pink dress, Nana looked pretty much shabby.  
>"What are you doing, Hachi?" Nana asked surprised, seeing Hachi wearing pink rubber gloves and a headscarf to keep her hair out of her face.<br>"I'm cleaning up the kitchen." Hachi said, sounding just as surprised as Nana since she didn't consider cleaning up a strange thing.  
>Nana sighed and shook her head.<br>"Me and the guys were the ones who left this mess. You already took care of providing us with booze and snacks last night, there's no need for you clean up our mess as well! I was planning on doing that as soon as I got home."  
>"It doesn't matter, Nana." Hachi answered happily, "I don't have to go to work today anyway so I've too much free time on my hands."<br>Nana couldn't help but smile as she saw Hachi's careless and lovely expression.  
>"You're too kind for your own good." Nana muttered as she embraced Hachi.<br>Hachi blinked a few times and answered to Nana by wrapping her own arms around Nana's slender body happily.  
>Hachi couldn't help but be impressed about a skinny woman like Nana working part-time moving furniture and the likes.<br>Nana put her hand on Hachi's head and ruffled her hair under the headscarf.  
>"You're adorable, Hachi." Nana said smiling.<br>For a moment, Hachi's breath caught in her throat. Nana's face was close to hers and Hachi felt her cheeks burning.  
>After a few seconds, Hachi chased away her thoughts and decided that Nana could never have meant it 'that' way.<br>Nana let go of Hachi and sighed.  
>"I'll take a bath, real quick, and after that I'll be back to help you with the cleaning. Is that okay?"<br>"Sure." Hachi said, conjuring up her usual smile effortlessly. "I'll make us some tea than."  
>Nana nodded, smiling back, and disappeared into the bathroom.<br>When Hachi heard the reassuring sound water running in the bathroom, she put a kettle on the stove and stared into the flames under it.  
>Nana often made remarks about Hachi being cute or pretty… She probably meant nothing by saying those things, Hachi knew. Hachi was more like a cute puppy that was praised meaninglessly for doing a trick.<br>Hachi felt a pressure on her heart as she came to this conclusion.  
>There was no reason for Nana and Hachi to have any feelings for each other besides friendship. So why did Hachi feel so troubled by realising this?<p>

A few days passed after Blast's after party and the cleaning up while nothing extraordinary happened.  
>Hachi went to work, Nana went to work, Blast played some gigs…<br>Everything was business as usual until one exceptionally cold summer night.

Hachi was sitting in the living room, staring out of the window, as she heard Nana coming home.  
>Hachi stood up to meet Nana but stopped as she saw her standing at the front door, eyes puffy and an undecipherable look on her face.<br>"Nana…" Hachi gasped, "…What happened?"  
>Nana looked away and when she looked at Hachi again, she wore a sad but determined expression.<br>"I broke up with Ren." she whispered hoarsely.  
>"You… Are you okay? …Why?" Hachi stammered.<br>"I just… I…" Nana shook her head. "I… didn't feel the same about him… My feelings… I don't know…"  
>Hachi quickly walked towards Nana to support her and directed her to the dining table to sit down.<br>After a moment of hesitation, Hachi walked towards the fridge and took out a can of beer for Nana.  
>Nana gladly opened it and threw back the beer in just a few seconds.<br>Hachi waited patiently and sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
>"My feelings for Ren have slowly disappeared." Nana said after a long silence. "It has been a long time since I last felt truly comfortable in our relationship."<br>There was a silence again.  
>"So why did you break up with him now? Why didn't you break up with him before today?"<br>Nana looked at Hachi and smiled sadly.  
>"Ren and I've been together for so long… It was us against the world. Always…"<br>Nana stared out of the window, pondering, probably thinking back about all of the time that she and Ren had lived together.  
>"Of course, Ren had to notice that something was wrong." Nana continued after a while. "Because we've been together for so long. He'd already noticed the fact that I was changing and that we were growing apart… He told me that it had been that way ever since I met you…"<br>Hachi didn't know what to say.  
>"You… You changed because of me? But… If that is true… This is all my fault…"<br>"No." Nana said firmly, shaking her head. "If it's true, I would never regret meeting you. Never. It was fate that arranged our encounter, right? That's what you believe."  
>Hearing Nana repeating her own words made Hachi feel silly and terribly self-conscious.<br>"Yes… That is… That's what I believe…" Hachi muttered.  
>"Than the relationship between Ren and me wasn't meant to last any longer." Nana said quietly. "That is what I believe than…"<br>Again, silence.  
>"Hachi?" Nana's voice sounded fragile as she stared at the empty tabletop.<br>"What is it?" Hachi asked worried.  
>"Will you… Would you please hold me for a while?"<br>Hachi didn't even think about Nana's request. All that she thought about was comforting Nana. She didn't want to see Nana, to see this strong woman, so fragile and sad.  
>Hachi sat down next to Nana and wrapped her arms around the raven-haired woman.<br>"You'll be fine." she whispered. "Everything will be fine…"  
>Nana's body shook as she sobbed silently and she buried her face in Hachi's shirt.<br>Hachi could feel Nana's hands on her back, clutching the fabric of her soft-yellow cardigan.  
>"I'm here for you…"<br>Nana looked up at Hachi and smiled, looking a bit more composed already.  
>"I'll be fine as long as we are together." she said, and she pulled Hachi closer to her.<br>Hachi felt blood rising to her face again and buried her face in Nana's shoulder.  
>There, in the living room of apartment 707, the two women sat, embracing each other, until the sun had made way for the moon and Hachi felt her consciousness slipping away.<br>While Hachi was supposed to be the one comforting Nana, Nana had to carry Hachi to her bed in the end.  
>Hachi smiled in her sleep. Nana's embrace was so warm, she wanted those arms to stay wrapped around her forever…<p>

Nana sighed as she sat on Hachi's bed, looking at the woman's angelic sleeping face.  
>"I changed because of you… So he says…" she whispered, playing with a strand of Hachi's light hair. "I think he was right…"<br>Nana felt the urge to be close to Hachi, the smell of her perfume almost drew Nana to the sleeping woman.  
>Hachi moved and muttered in her sleep and Nana looked at her, fascinated and adoring.<br>"I'll be fine as long as we're together…" Nana whispered.  
>Nana put her hands on the bed and shifted her weight to them to bring her face close to Hachi's.<br>She hestitated, her lips only an inch away from Hachi's.  
>Suddenly, Hachi sighed and Nana regained her self-control.<br>It wasn't right to do it. Not like this, anyway. Hachi had to find out herself.  
>Nana was sure that Hachi would find out soon. Nana's feelings for her, and her own feelings for Nana…<p>

It wasn't like Nana was an arrogant person, thinking that Hachi had feelings for her.  
>Nana wasn't blind. She could see Hachi's face flush whenever she gave Hachi a compliment or when they found themselves standing close to each other.<br>It was almost frustrating that it took naive Hachi so long to find out about her own feelings.  
>Nana sighed and stared at the ceiling of her room. It didn't take Nana so long to notice her feelings for Hachiko.<br>Of course, Nana had just felt simple, friendly feelings for Hachi at first; but after a short time of living together, Nana discovered that her feelings started to grow stronger. She wanted to protect Hachi, she wanted to be close to her.  
>Nana had felt ashamed when Hachi and her boyfriend broke up, and she secretly felt happy about the fact that no man would bother Hachi anymore now.<br>Then there was Ren.  
>At first, Nana's feelings for Hachi co-existed besides her feelings for Ren; however, after a while she noticed, that her feelings for Ren were disappearing. Ren noticed it as well and they'd been talking about it when they were together.<br>Ren had hoped that Nana's feelings for Hachi turned out to be nothing more than friendly feelings but unfortunately this didn't prove true.  
>Nana was in love with Hachi and Nana couldn't bear to hurt Ren any further or to be apart from Hachi any longer. She broke up with Ren.<br>The only thing she was waiting for now… Was for Hachi to recognise her own feelings. So that they could be together. Together at last.

Two weeks passed and even though Nana tried her best to make Hachi recognise her feelings, nothing exceptional happened.  
>Hachi remembered that her birthday was coming up and spent most of her time thinking about whether or not she should celebrate it.<br>Blast was playing many gigs at this time and Hachi visited several of them, enjoying the sight of seeing Nana and her band on stage, following their dreams.  
>After one of their concerts, Nana took Hachi backstage to her dressing room.<br>Hachi looked around and was immediately drawn to the mirror in the back, its frame decorated with glowing light bulbs.  
>Hachi sat down on the stool in front of it and admired it, smiling like a happy child.<br>Nana stood behind Hachi and looked at their reflections in the mirror.  
>"You look beautiful tonight, Hachi." Nana said, smiling.<br>Hachi shyly looked away from Nana's eyes in the mirror and replied, "What are you talking about…? You're the one looking beautiful tonight, in your red dress and all…"  
>"Thank you, Hachi…"<br>Nana gently took Hachi's shoulders and turned her around on the stool so that they could look each other in the eyes.  
>Hachi felt her heart beating faster and faster, being locked in Nana's gaze.<br>Why? Why was her body acting like this?  
>Hachi was afraid that Nana would hear her heart beating but her fear turned into confusion as Nana leant in and Hachi could feel Nana's body heat on her own skin. They were not touching, but it seemed as though their auras had already embraced each other.<br>Love…  
>Hachi's eyes widened as her brain conjured up the word.<br>Love.  
>Nana stopped, her face only a few inches from Hachi's.<br>"Is something wrong?" Nana asked worried, searching Hachi's face.  
>Hachi's face wore a surprised, an almost shocked impression as Nana looked at her.<br>"I… I…" Hachi stammered, "You… We… I…"  
>Nana felt a bolt of joy in her body as she realised that Hachi's shock wasn't of a bad sort. She'd just realised something. Something that Nana had been waiting for, for a long time…<br>As Nana moved her lips closer and Hachi felt herself being drawn towards those lips by an unknown force, the door opened and Hachi jumped up in surprise.  
>Nobu walked in, tipsy, and completely oblivious to the situation.<br>"Nana! I've some great news!" Nobu said loudly, unable to retain his joy.  
>Nana's first tendency was to punch Nobu in the face for ruining this moment, but she sighed after she realised that this was Nobu. Nobu under influence. Punching him would not have any effect on him anyway. Unless she wanted a pathetic, crying excuse for a man in this room.<br>"What is it, Nobu?"  
>"Listen, it's totally awesome!" Nobu exclaimed, out of breath.<br>"Nobu, just tell me. I don't feel like guessing or anything, tonight." Nana sighed annoyed.  
>Nobu didn't notice Nana's annoyed tone and yelled:<br>"We have a gig! Tomorrow! In one of THE most popular live houses in Harajuku!"  
>Nana couldn't help but gasp for air and her mood improved immediately.<br>"Nobu, that is great! Did you hear that, Hachiko?" Nana exclaimed, turning towards Hachi.  
>Hachi smiled and asked:<br>"Tomorrow already, right?"  
>"Yeah, tomorrow!" Nobu nodded happily.<br>Hachi turned away to hide the sudden sadness on her face.  
>"Congratulations." Hachi said, sounding much happier than she actually was. "You'll be great…"<br>"Anyway, Nana," Nobu said, "Yasu requested for an emergency meeting now, so will you come with me?"  
>Nana smiled and nodded. "I'll be right there, Nobu. I'll see you in a minute."<br>Nobu smiled, said "Later!" and disappeared, closing the door behind him.  
>Nana turned to face Hachi and looked at her apologetically.<br>"I… I'm afraid I have to go to them…" Nana muttered.  
>"It is okay." Hachi said, smiling at Nana. "I'll see you later."<br>There was a silence and until Nana hesitatingly asked: "Will you come see me at the concert in Harajuku tomorrow?"  
>Hachi considered it and then shook her head.<br>"I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be there tomorrow… I'll wait for you to come back at home, after the concert. I'll get some beer and snacks again."  
>Nana smiled, although she was a bit disappointed.<br>"I'll look forward to seeing you again after the concert."  
>Despite her mood, Hachi felt a shiver running down her spine. It wasn't an unpleasant one.<br>Nana smiled as she noticed the effect that her words had on Hachi.  
>Unable to stand the distance between Hachi and herself, Nana walked towards her and took one of Hachi's hands in her own.<br>Tenderly, Nana stroked the back of Hachi's hand with her finger and traced a line up her arm.  
>Hachi felt like she was unable to move. Nana's touch banned all other thoughts from Hachi's mind and Hachi could only focus on the feeling that Nana's touch caused in her body and soul.<br>Nana sighed as she let go of Hachi's hand and looked her in the eyes.  
>It was clear now, that they both realised how they felt about each other. And precisely at this moment, Nana had to leave Hachi alone.<br>"I'll be looking forward to see you after the concert tomorrow, Hachi." Nana whispered seductively and she kissed Hachi on the cheek.  
>After that, Nana turned around and left Hachi by herself, blushing and feeling the need to call Nana back. A kiss on the cheek was a promise for something more, and Hachiko felt slightly ashamed as she noticed that she wanted to find out what 'something more' would be…<p>

Hachi was sitting at the dining table and stared at the plate of untouched dinner in front of her.  
>Blast had already left for their gig and Hachi had spent the day alone, staring at the clock every once in a while.<br>Hachi was counting down the hours until her birthday. Only five hours left now.  
>Of course Nana would not remember the exact date of her birthday… In fact, if she did remember, Hachi's birthday would be tomorrow. Not today.<br>Even so, because of the sudden change in the relationship between Nana and Hachi, Hachi had hoped that Nana would be here with her as the clock ticked away the hours left before her birthday…

Nana sighed as she sat down in her dressing room after the gig.  
>It had been an amazing gig and Nana felt completely satisfied about their performance.<br>Out of habit, Nana took her phone out of her bag to check for text messages.  
>A notification appeared at the moment that she switched her phone on.<br>HACHI'S BIRTHDAY!  
>Nana stared at the merciless capitalised words on her screen and her breath got stuck in her throat. It was a quarter past eleven. She had to get home. Now.<br>She had to be with Hachi. She wanted to be with Hachi…

Hachi took a bath at half past eleven; the flowery scent of her bath foam surrounded and soothed her.  
>It wasn't too bad that Nana would not be here at midnight. They would see each other at some time tonight anyway, depending on the time that Blast's after party would take.<p>

A quarter to eleven, Hachi dried herself and put on her pink bathrobe. She walked into the living room again and sat down after she'd poured herself a glass of orange juice.  
>Hachi sighed.<br>"Happy birthday, me." she muttered, even though her cell phone reminded her of the fact that she'd to wait three more minutes before it actually was her birthday…  
>Suddenly, someone knocked on the door urgently.<br>Hachi startled, who would visit her at this time?  
>"Who is it?" Hachi called, as she stood by the door, hesitating to open it.<br>"It's me!"  
>Hachi couldn't breathe anymore. She recognised that voice.<br>Quickly she opened the door to see Nana standing in front of her, still wearing one of her stage outfits and smiling at Hachi.  
>Nana hugged Hachi tightly and then let go of her. Hachi saw in her face a hint of desire and felt her heart beating faster; she was terribly self-conscious about the fact the she was only wearing a bath robe at that moment…<br>Nana took her phone out of her pocket and smiled. She put it away again and looked at the woman in front of her.  
>"Happy birthday, Hachi." Nana whispered.<br>She leaned in and her warm breath on Hachi's smooth skin caused the woman to shiver.  
>"I suppose I should give you a present now..."<br>Hachi couldn't comprehend what Nana was saying, absorbed by the sound of Nana's voice whispering in her ear and Nana's intoxicating scent so close to her…  
>"A… A present…?" Hachi managed to utter.<br>Nana moved so that she and Hachi were looking straight into each other's eyes and Hachi flushed.  
>A tender smile appeared on Nana's face; it was an expression that she didn't wear very often.<br>Nana raised her right hand and lovingly caressed Hachi's cheek, her black nail polish contrasting with Hachi's flushed cheeks almost provokingly.  
>"Nana… I…"<br>The rest of Hachi's words got stuck in her throat as Nana leaned into her and covered Hachi's soft lips with her own.  
>A sensation completely new to Hachi spread through her entire body. She'd kissed before, of course; she'd kissed many boys before this and done a lot more than just receiving kisses… But being kissed by Nana… It was a sensation entirely alien to her.<br>Nana was still looking into Hachi's eyes and smiled as she noticed Hachi's cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red.  
>Slowly, Nana let go of Hachi's lips. She kept looking at the adorable woman in front of her.<br>Hachi apparently lost her ability to speak and Nana chuckled.  
>A faint shimmer of Nana's red lipstick was left on Hachi's lips, proof that was left behind of their kiss, almost a mark of ownership. Hachi's lips belonged to the raven-haired girl in front of her now.<br>"Why so quiet, love?" Nana asked teasingly, brushing a strand of hair out of Hachi's face.  
>Hachi looked away. Even though both of them had been waiting for this moment, Hachi still felt shy about it.<br>Nana smiled patiently and gently pushed Hachi against the still-open door. The door gave way which forced the woman to step into the apartment only to find herself caught between Nana and the wall of their apartment.  
>Nana effortlessly closed the door by giving it a tap with her foot and never let go of Hachi's brown puppy-like eyes while doing it.<br>"As for your birthday gift…" she continued, smiling; "That wasn't all…"  
>Hachi trembled, her senses clearer and more blurred than ever.<br>Nana's scent, a mixture between cigarettes, beer and perfume, lingered around her and seemed like a perfectly balanced combination of femininity and masculinity. Hachi felt like Nana's scent embraced her and couldn't help but feel drugged with Nana standing so close to her.  
>Nana wrapped her arms around Hachi and kissed her forehead.<br>"I'm sorry that I wasn't here tonight to keep you company…" Nana apologised. "I hope you can forgive me for that."  
>"You're here now…" Hachi whispered, her hands clutching the fabric of Nana's coat. "That's all that matters…"<br>Nana smiled and lifted Hachi's chin. "Would you like to receive the rest of your birthday gift?"  
>Hachi flushed again, so characteristically, and nodded, feeling slightly ashamed realising that not only her soul but her body just as well wanted to be as close to Nana as possible.<br>Nana grinned and brought her lips to Hachi's again.  
>That which started out as a tender kiss soon changed into one filled with passion and longing as Nana carefully licked Hachi's closed lips with the tip of her tongue and Hachi parted her lips to let Nana in.<br>Nana didn't hesitate and her tongue met Hachi's, taking control of Hachi's thoughts and desire.  
>Hachi gasped for breath as Nana's kiss left her no pause to breathe and Nana pulled Hachi's body even closer to hers as if she didn't want to give Hachi any opportunity to escape from her love.<br>"I've been waiting for you… For you to recognise your own feelings… For so long…" Nana muttered, her breath tickling Hachi's earlobe.  
>Hachi felt a bolt of anticipation in her body, hearing Nana's husky voice whispering in her ear. Actually, it wasn't so much hearing her speak that turned her on, but feeling Nana so close to her made her body shiver and her mind go blank.<br>Hachi couldn't deny it; she longed for Nana, just as Nana had longed for her…  
>"I think that we should move to somewhere more comfortable…"<br>Hachi nodded and let Nana pull her to the closest bedroom, Nana's bedroom.  
>It was dark in Nana's room. Nana hit the switch of a small lamp on her bedside table and focused on Hachi again.<br>"You're so adorable, Hachi…"Nana whispered, surprising Hachi by gently pushing her down on the bed.  
>"I… You… You're beautiful, Nana…" Hachi whispered back, her face turned away to hide her shyness.<br>"Thank you, Hachi."  
>Nana's lips locked on Hachi's and Hachi surrendered to the feeling of drowning, being swept away by the dark-haired woman on top of her.<br>Slowly, Nana's lips started to trace a line from Hachi's earlobe down her neck, making steady progress towards her chest.  
>Hachi shivered and moaned by the trembling sensation of Nana's lips on her skin.<br>Nothing had ever felt more 'right' than Nana's lips on her skin. No other lover had ever looked at her with this much adoration…  
>Nana's kisses stopped for a second as she untied the belt of Hachi's bathrobe and exposed her chest.<br>"How cute you are, Hachi…" Nana whispered, her breath tickling Nana's exposed chest.  
>"I… I'm not…"<br>Hachi gasped for breath as Nana's lips brushed one of her sensitive nipples and a hand started playing with the other.  
>"You're so sensitive…" Nana smiled.<br>Nana's tongue caressed Hachi's nipple as her fingers played with Hachi's other breast.  
>"Nana…" Hachi gasped as Nana playfully bit the sensitive skin.<br>"Is something wrong?" Nana asked teasingly, stopping her caresses.  
>"No… Nothing is wrong…" Hachi whispered, her body longing for Nana to touch her again.<br>"Do you want me to stop?"  
>Nana was just playing with Hachi and Hachi knew it; but even though she knew it, Hachi couldn't do anything else but surrender to Nana's hypnotising voice.<br>"No! No, I don't want you to stop…" Hachi whispered.  
>"So, do you want me to continue?" Nana whispered in Hachi's ear, while nibbling on her earlobe.<br>Hachi had to say it. Nana wanted to hear her say it.  
>"Do you want me to continue?" Nana repeated, licking a very sensitive spot in Hachi's neck.<br>"Yes!" Hachi exclaimed. "Yes, I want you to continue!"  
>Hachi felt ashamed and aroused at the same time, desperately wanting to surrender her body to Nana, to receive her caresses and let her sanity get washed away in pleasure.<br>"You're such a good girl, Hachi."  
>Nana smiled tenderly and passionately kissed Hachi.<br>Hachi wrapped her arms around Nana's neck, wanting to be as close to her as possible.  
>Nana sat up and pulled Hachi up with her; they ended up in a sitting position, Nana on her knees and Hachi sitting on Nana's thighs, legs spread.<br>"So you were waiting for me to come home like this?" Nana teased, admiring Hachi's delicate body. "You're not even wearing underwear…"  
>Hachi flushed and tried to cover the most private part of her body. Nana stopped her from doing so and slid the open bath robe off Hachi's frail shoulders.<br>Hachi was now entirely naked and felt terribly self-conscious in this setting.  
>To Nana's surprise, Hachi started to undress Nana's upper body with trembling fingers, hesitating a moment before she found the courage to take Nana's lace-covered bra off.<br>"You… You shouldn't be only taking care of me…" Hachi whispered nervously.  
>Hachi had obviously never slept with a woman before and she tried to think of what she should do. In the end, she just let her instincts take over. A woman knows what a woman wants.<br>Hachi soft lips brushed the skin of Nana's neck and chest as her careful kisses moved down towards Nana's breasts. Hachi had put her arms around Nana's slim back and Nana caressed Hachi's hair, gasping for breath as the light-haired woman set her tongue to work.  
>Nana moaned and whispered, slightly out of breath: "You're good at this, Hachi…"<br>Nana's praise made Hachi double her efforts and Hachi felt the muscles in Nana's body flexing as the arousal rose in both of their bodies.  
>"I think I should do you a favour now…" Nana whispered.<br>Hachi was still pleasuring Nana with her attention focused on Nana's breasts as Hachi felt one of Nana's hands pulling her close and the other tracing a path down her body; her belly, her hip, her thigh…  
>Hachi gasped for breath and arched her back as Nana touched the most sensitive part of her body.<br>"So sensitive…" Nana whispered in Hachi's ear. "Have you never touched yourself like this before?"  
>Hachi felt the heat rising in her body and moaned; somehow, Nana seemed to doing this with an unexpected expertise.<br>"Is it good?" Nana asked.  
>Hachi bit her lip and nodded, not wanting to hear her own voice now. She would be swept away by the ecstasy of the moment…<br>"Will you please continue, pleasing me than?" Nana whispered, pouting at Hachi teasingly.  
>Hachi nodded and moved her lips and hands towards Nana's breasts again, the excitement she felt in her body seemed to grow as Nana gave her pleasure, that was as unexpected as amazing, and her hands and tongue touched Nana's breasts. Hachi could never have imagined that touching and being touched by a woman like this would drive her body into this feeling of intense arousal.<br>Hachi let out a scream as she came and leaned her head against Nana's chest, gasping for breath.  
>Nana lovingly caressed Hachi's face and whispered: "Happy birthday, Hachi.."<br>Hachi buried her fingers in Nana's back and Nana smiled.  
>"I love you, Hachiko."<br>Hachi looked up at Nana and saw nothing but sincere love reflected in her dark eyes.  
>"I… I love you too, Nana." Hachi whispered, inevitably flushing as she said it.<br>"Now, that wasn't too hard, right?" Nana chuckled.  
>Nana leaned in and stole a sweet kiss from Hachi's lips.<br>"Are you tired?" she asked Hachi.  
>"No…" Hachi whispered huskily.<br>"Good." Nana smiled mischievously. "Because I would like your present to last the entire night…"

Hachi woke up, finding herself in Nana's bed, Nana's arms wrapped around her.  
>Nana was already awake and looked at Hachi as if she was looking at a priceless artwork.<br>"Good morning, love." Nana whispered, kissing Hachi's forehead.  
>"Good morning." Hachi smiled.<br>"Should I make us some breakfast?" Nana asked, caressing Hachi's face.  
>"No…" Hachi replied. "Not yet… Just… I want us to stay like this for a little longer…"<br>Nana nodded. "I'll be fine as long as we are together." she whispered.  
>Hachi wrapped her own arms around Nana and they looked into each other's eyes.<br>"We will be fine, as long as we are together…" she said.


End file.
